Imi no kotoba
by Tsubasita-cchi y Atashii
Summary: Colección de drabbles con los personajes de Inazuma Eleven. Uno por cada letra del abecedario. El crédito va a Mon FG por la idea! Palabra 19: Soledad, con Tsubame Junko.
1. Admiración

La idea no es mia! Es de Moon Kagamine, esta idea la saqué de un fic suyo (se llama "Palabras" y se encuentra en el archivo de Vocaloid para que chequeen su fic), así que el crédito es para ella por esa genial idea (aplausos)!

Bueno, este fic se llama "Imi no Kotoba" (Que quiere decir "Palabras con sentido"), la trama va así: Hay una palabra por cada letra del abecedario (si no encuentro una, será con esa misma letra en medio de la palabra) y para cada palabra hay un drabble de un personaje de Inazuma Eleven de mi eleccion (aunque tambien pueden pedir a traves de los REVIEWS!), así que esto es como una colección de drabbles. Esta palabra está dedicada a las fans de Ryuji que quieren verlo como un chico tierno ^^ (como yo).

Comencemos!

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven NO me pertenece, si me perteneciera, yo ya habría hecho que Endo se quedara con Fuyuka y me habría hecho a mi en versión anime para casarme con Kazemaru...

"Imi no Kotoba"

I

Admiración (Con Midorikawa Ryuji)

Mas que afecto o aprecio, Ryuji encontraba a Hiroto como un padre o como un hermano mayor. No como Osamu de maduro, no como Suzuno (me gusta más llamarlo por su apellido, suena más bonito) de frio, no como Haruya de sarcástico. Ryuji siempre se decía que Hiroto es perfecto para él.

Siempre se lo había repetido. Desde que ocurrió el incidente en el dia lluvioso, el cual él recordaba como si fuese ayer.

_"Ryuji y Hiroto estaban en la misma sala, conversando. El pelirrojo dibujaba (en realidad, boceteaba para un comic que le iba a regalar a Ulvida en su cumpleaños) y Ryuji miraba la lluvia sentado cerca de la ventana. De repente lanzó la pregunta._  
_-Nee, Hiroto-kun..._  
_-¿Que pasa?_  
_-¿Que harías si yo...muriera?_  
_El pelirrojo se paró en seco. La pregunta le llegó muy hondamente._  
_-¿Por qué lo dices?_  
_-Siento que...pronto voy a morir de la desesperación de ir lejos a ningún lugar...pronto moriré de pena...pues me siento solo sin el apoyo de nadie...la gente siempre me ha estado diciendo aquí que no sirvo de nada...y creo que..._  
_-Te equivocas!_  
_Hiroto interrumpió a Ryuji. Se levantó de su silla y miró al peliverde fijamente con aire preocupado._  
_-Ryuji-kun...tu tienes mi apoyo...no digas que estás perdido sin ir a ningún lugar, ni que te sientes solo, siempre me tendrás a mi...y a todos...pero por sobretodas las cosas a mi...si quieres pedirme algo, hazlo, si quieres preguntarme algo, pregúntamelo...- En este punto Hiroto estaba llorando suavemente- Pero si tienes problemas, no dudes en decirmelo a mi primero, porque yo voy a protegerte, Ryuji-kun, sin importar las circunstancias...No lo olvides! Me preocupas más que nadie, no seas tonto al pensar esas cosas...¿Que quieres, matarme a mi primero de preocupación por ti? ¿Eso quieres?_  
_-No...yo no quiero eso...yo solo quiero que seas feliz...siempre, siempre y no te alejes de mi lado...!_  
_Hiroto estaba arrodillado en el suelo, llorando mientras abrazaba a Ryuji por el cuello. Éste último se quedó sin palabras por la sorpresa, pero luego lo abrazó fuerte y le dijo tiernamente:_  
_-Ryuji ya no está más perdido si Hiroto está a su lado..."_

Ese día también llovía. Era la fecha exacta del dia de lluvia, la misma hora. Hiroto entró a la sala con sus libros, pues debía escribir un reporte sobre la Revolución francesa para la semana entrante.  
-Nee...Hiroto...  
-¿Que pasa?  
-¿Aún tienes tu promesa en pie? ¿Aun quieres protegerme? Tengo miedo a que lo hayas olvidado...  
Hiroto se levantó y abrazó a Ryuji como si le dijera: "No, y nunca lo voy a olvidar. Es muy especial para mi."  
-Nunca, nunca se me va a olvidar, Ryuji. Siempre, siempre me quedaré a tu lado...lo prometo!  
Al fin Ryuji pudo decirle al oido:  
-Te admiro...Hiroto...  
-Y yo te quiero mucho- Le susurró suavemente Hiroto a Ryuji abrazándolo más fuerte.  
Definitivamente, Ryuji ya no se iba a separar de Hiroto. Ya nunca más. **Lo prometió.**


	2. Byoushin

Veo el éxito que tuvo "Admiración" y les agradezco mucho todos sus reviews! Continuaré con los drabbles. Les recuerdo que pueden consultar un personaje para un capítulo en los reviews. La idea sigue siendo de Moon Kagamine-sama (aplausos)! Ok, este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a las fans de Sakuma (no es para que se mueran de envidia, pero en este fic tiene a una chica. Se llama Karla y es hermana menor de Aphrodi (Es como calcada a su hermano) (OFC mio, por supuesto), quien es novia de Sakuma [Pero cada uno tiene su mundo, ¿No?]).

Comenzando!

**Disclaimer: Ni Sakuma ni Inazuma Eleven me pertenecen, Karla si. Si me perteneciera la serie...ya saben lo que haría...**

** II**

** Byoushin (aguja del reloj) (Sakuma POV)**

__

___¿Cuanto tiempo más deberé esperarle?_

_¿Cuanto tiempo más?_

Hace mucho tiempo que ella me llamó al teléfono. Me dijo que saldría pronto, como en media hora, con ese dulce tono de voz que tiene. Es tan bella...tan tierna, tan hermosa...pese a ser menor que yo por poca diferencia, la amo.

Me encanta verla salir de sus clases extra (ella se quiso quedar en ellas) en la secundaria donde ella estudia, sonriendo con su bolso en el hombro...y que luego me mire con sus ojos rojos mientras acaricio su rubio cabello...y que me diga con su dulce y tierna voz "Hola, Saku-chan!"...y me abrace...

Siento que el tiempo pasa muy lento. Quiero verla en cuanto antes. Las ansias me hacen pensar que los minutos son eternidades...

Pese a que su hermano mayor diga que no quiere verla conmigo (creo que no le caigo muy bien), yo creo que congeniamos de maravillas. Somos como el uno para el otro. Desde que la vi me enamoré de ella. No sé como me atreví a decirle que la amaba ni puedo creer la sorpresa que recibí cuando ella me dijo que tambien me amaba...estaba tan nervioso ese dia que por poco y no se lo decía. Pero se lo dije.

Le doy otra mirada al reloj. Las agujas del reloj se mueven lentamente...son como las 5 y media de la tarde y empieza a atardecer...ella se queda en las clases extra desde la 1:30 de la tarde hasta las 5:30...pero no la veo salir aún...

La amo tanto...Karlita...eres mi razón de existir.

Suenan las campanas. Son las 5:30 de la tarde en punto. Tal vez se quedó a hablar con una de sus amigas...o tal vez se le olvidó algo...no sé...  
_¿Por qué el tiempo pasa tan lento?_  
_¿Será que la quiero ver pronto?_  
_¿Será así?_

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Suspiré y miré de nuevo el reloj.  
-Karla...- Susurré en voz baja. Pensé que no saldría...Por poco...  
De repente vi a una joven figura salir, rubia de ojos rojos, vestida con un vestido blanco y un par de sandalias rojas, con su bolso al hombro, despidiéndose de una de sus amigas.  
Ella era...  
-Hola, Saku-chan! Lamento si te hice esperar, tuve unos ejercicios extra...  
Karla...


	3. Cuestionarse

Gracias por los reviews anteriores! Eso demuestra que quieren que lo siga, ¿no? (obvio ¬¬) Pues eso haré! Este capitulo está dedicado a las fans de Suzuno y/o Haruya! (Siento si me tardé con este capitulo, no se me ocurría nada...^^U) Gracias a LauriiiSakuJ97 por solicitar los personajes, por sus reviews y por leer este fic! En verdad gracias!

Disfruten!

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven, Suzuno y Haruya no me pertenecen. Si me pertenecieran...ya saben lo que haría y si Suzuno me perteneciera lo abrazaría como peluche...**

** III**

** Cuestionarse (Con Haruya) (Haruya POV)**

Hay veces en que uno se cuestiona muchas cosas. Cosas que solo el tiempo se encargará de responder. Tal como era el caso mío. Siempre me pregunté muchas cosas acerca de Suzuno. Pero ahora era cuando más lo hago.

¿Por qué no le advertí más temprano?  
¿Acaso fue culpa mía?  
¿O fue una casualidad de la vida?  
Si lo fue, ¿Tambien fue casualidad que Suzuno se involucrara en el accidente?  
¿También fue casualidad que el avión donde estaba para ir a ver a un amigo fuera del país chocara a las pocas horas de haber partido?  
¿También fue casualidad acaso que quedara vivo con grandes daños en la salud?  
¿Y también fue casualidad que muriera al poco tiempo de ser internado?  
¿Por qué la vida me hizo esto?  
¿Por qué me arrebató a mi amigo?  
¿POR QUÉ?

Suzuno...se fue para siempre...la vida lo quiso así. Siempre la mala suerte recae sobre mis hombros. Como la vez que no pude jugar contra Raimon por no tener el permiso para jugar contra ellos. Siempre lo malo me pasa a mi.

Hoy día fui al cementerio a verle. Venía con Osamu y con Ryuji. Osamu ya me había advertido que no le dejara ir de viaje...pero no le presté atención...soy tan tonto...  
Ryuji y yo traíamos unas flores. Unas rosas blancas, de las que más le gustaba ver. Nosotros dos fuimos los que más sufrimos con la muerte de Suzuno, pero yo sufrí un trauma más profundo. Él fue, es y será mi mejor amigo de toda la vida (y la muerte). Era quien mejor me entendía. Era el único que me acompañaba. Era como si fuera el hermano menor que nunca tuve. Nos comprendíamos a la perfección.

Ryuji dejó las rosas en la tumba de Suzuno. Luego le dijo:  
-Espero estés bien...esto es para ti, para que no dejes de admirarlas...como solías hacerlo...  
Ryuji estaba por llorar. No resistió más y se echó a llorar en el hombro de Osamu. Éste último solo se limitó a mirar la tumba con pena, cerrar los ojos con solemnidad y suspirar. Él también lo extrañaba.  
Yo le dejé las flores a la tumba y me arrodillé frente a ella.  
-Suzuno- Dije, como si le hablara a él- Todo fue culpa mía. Yo sé que no debí haberte dejado ir. Todo fue culpa mía. Yo tenía miedo de que ocurriera algo así, y ocurrió...debí haberte dicho que te quedaras aquí...pero, ya ves, no lo hice. Amigo, aquí todos te extrañan. Tsubame (nt: Ella se verá en la letra S [Soledad]), Hyo Jung (Se verá en el capítulo H, que lleva el mismo nombre de ella) Ryuji, Osamu...todos te extrañamos mucho. Ojalá...Ojalá...-Aquí por poco me detengo, pues estaba llorando- Ojalá estés bien...amigo mio...todos te extrañan aquí...y nadie te va a olvidar, sobretodo yo, pues tu eres como el hermano que nunca pude tener...siempre lo serás, porque yo no te voy a olvidar...Suzuno!  
Me levanté y abracé a Ryuji mientras los dos llorábamos. Nosotros...de verdad sufrimos con su muerte...  
-¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto...?  
-Lo hecho hecho está, Ryuji- Le contesté- El pasado no se puede revertir y menos cambiar el futuro. Suzuno ya no volverá nunca.  
Un milagro ocurrió. Una luz iluminó la tumba de Suzuno y de repente lo vi allí...vestido como se vestía normalmente...  
-¿Suzuno?  
-Todo estará bien. No fue tu culpa. Pero sé que nos volveremos a ver. Lo prometo. Ryuji, Osamu, Haruya...nos volveremos a ver. No sufran por mi. Yo seré quien los cuide en esta vida.  
El milagro duró apenas unos minutos. Luego la luz se fue. Quedé feliz.  
-Seguro...nos veremos de nuevo...Suzuno-kun...- Dije mirando hacia el cielo.  
**_Seguro nos volveremos a ver._**


	4. Distancia

Ok, pese a la falta de reviews en "Cuestionarse", aquí va el 4to capítulo! Es de Goenji y Fubuki, a petición de sandra91296. Gracias por darme la idea, espero tus reviews en los capítulos posteriores!

Algunas respuestas:

**_LauriiiSakuJ97: Me alegro de que te haya gustado^-^ Si, lo sé, pero así le daba más toque al capítulo. Es que Haruya aprecia mucho a Suzuno. No sé si haga uno de Mark y Dylan. Pero tal vez si (perdona si es OoC, pues no los conozco muy bien...). _**

**_Yukiko-kun: El de Kazemaru y Endo se llama "Pena" y es desde el POV de Kazemaru. Pasa algo similar, pues Endo muere al final...pero será penoso. (Tomandome en cuenta como una super fan de Kazemaru...)_**

**_dei- akatsuki: Lo sé, pero cada uno tiene sus gustos, ¿no? _**

**_sandra91296: Aquí está tu petición...espero sea de tu agrado. Gracias! Es que Karlita lo quiere mucho...y además él la ama mucho. Si se toma en cuenta el amor mutuo, se puede llegar a cosas maravillosas._**

Ok, eso es! Espero más reviews en este cap! Disfruten, y una vez más gracias, sandra91296, por ser una lectora más de este fic y por la idea! Sin ti, este capítulo no se hubiera hecho posible!

**_

* * *

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven, Goenji Shuuya y Fubuki Shirou no me pertenecen. Si me perteneciera, ya saben lo que haría..._**  
** IV Distancia (Con Fubuki y Goenji) (POV de los dos)**

**(Fubuki POV)**  
Hace tanto tiempo que no le veo...es un amigo mío muy preciado. Me ha enseñado a creer en mi mismo. A no dejarme llevar por lo que diga el resto. A adquirir mi propia fuerza. A poder enfrentar el mundo por mi cuenta.  
Atsuya había sido un problema para mi: No sabía quien era yo. No podía saber quien era cuando jugaba. Estaba causándome daño a mi mismo con este problema de personalidad. Sólo que no me podía dar cuenta de ello. Yo lo sabía, pero me estaba dejando dominar por Atsuya, pues estaba confundido y no sabía que hacer.

Hasta que él me "abrió los ojos" de cierta manera en el partido contra Génesis.

Ahí pude darme cuenta de quien era yo en verdad, y pude confiar en mi mismo. Desde entonces Atsuya ya no era un problema para mi. Ya nos habíamos puesto a mano entre los dos.

Por eso le debo tanto a Goenji.  
**(Goenji POV)**  
Fubuki...no le he visto durante mucho tiempo.

Siempre le veía preocupado, desde que volví al equipo. Sin mi no hubiera podido superar su problema por si solo, o eso creo yo. Su segunda personalidad le estaba causando muchísimos problemas. No podía seguir así. Podía perjudicarse mucho si continuaba con ese problema.

No es por creerme gran cosa, pero sé que sin mi, Fubuki se hubiera incapacitado para jugar.

A veces soy muy duro, lo sé. Pero era la única manera que tenía para "salvarle la vida". Pero lo único que quiero es volver a verlo. Es un gran amigo mío. Como si fuera mi hermano menor, o como si fuera un hijo. Nos comprendemos bien. Si tenía un problema, me lo contaba, sin importar la gravedad del asunto, pues cuando se recuperó, nos volvimos como mejores amigos.

Ojalá nos volvieramos a ver.

Ojalá podamos hablar de nuevo, como antes. Es mi mejor amigo, es lógico que lo extrañe. Me siento solo.  
**(Fubuki y Goenji POV)**  
_**Pero sé que pronto nos volveremos a ver.**_


	5. Eien ni

Primero que nada, noticias! Imi no kotoba se traducirá al inglés si hay más reviews! Quiero agradecer todos sus reviews, de corazón.** Noticias para LauriiiSakuJ97: Mark y Dylan se han ganado un capítulo, en la letra J. Se llama Juntos.**  
_**Un mensaje para Yukiko-kun: Leí Himitsu~kuro no chikai y Himitsu. Escuché el fandub mientras leía Himitsu~kuro no chikai y casi lloro! Está muy bien hecho. De hecho, en el colegio mientras pensaba en la canción, dibuje a Kazemaru como ángel llorando con las letras japonesas que decían "Himitsu~kuro no chikai"! Espero tu review, pues en el capítulo anterior no lo tuve (y lo esperé con ansias por ser tan fiel lectora).**_  
En este capítulo, Miki toma el control. Para saber quien es, vean mi perfil. En este fic puse la edad que supongo yo que tiene Kaze (13 años, yo lo veo así), no quiero críticas. Los capítulos G, H e I son con OFC por ahora. Y para los que no sabían que existía, el capítulo K **_(que se llama Kisu shite kureru kana)_** es de Hitomiko y Osamu, un pareja linda y simple...no me abucheen...se los ruego!  
Un preview de la letra _**F, Fuerza (con Kazemaru)**_:

_"Fuerza y traición son dos cosas diferentes. Al fin lo aprendí._

_Mis errores serán compensados sólo con la victoria, y el día en que eso pase..._

_Seré lo suficientement__e fuerte."_

Disfruten este cap!

**Disclaimer: Ni Inazuma Eleven ni Kazemaru Ichirouta me pertenecen en lo absoluto. Solo Miki (Mikumi Mahakitayama). Si me perteneciera, ya saben el resto...**

* * *

_** V **_

_** Eien ni (Por la eternidad) (Miki POV)**_

Aquí estoy, arrodillada a tu lado. Pese a que no me puedes sentir ahora, aquí estoy.

Esta es una de las tantas visitas nocturnas que te he dado. Tus padres opinan que yo soy muy mayor para ti. Ellos no saben nada. Sólo eres 3 años menor que yo.

Sería lógico si yo tuviera por ejemplo 25 años. Pero sólo tengo 16. Una diferencia tremenda, ¿verdad?

Pero aún así, permaneceré aquí toda la noche, velando por tu bien, protegiendo tu sueño.

Estoy en silencio. Si no, te susurro cosas al oído. Suavemente. Son como las 12 de la noche.

Acaricio tu cabello azul grisáceo, el cual cae sobre tus hombros y por tu espalda. En esta ocasión, adoraría verte con los ojos abiertos, pues uno de ellos no está cubierto como normalmente.

Te ves tierno. Como un niño indefenso. Eso me hace amarte más.

Quiero abrazarte. Pero sólo lograría despertarte. Sólo eso.

Continuo acariciando tu cabello. De repente te das vuelta y te estremeces. Temo que hayas despertado. Pero no es así.

De repente tengo la idea más idiota del mundo (algo en que la gente dice que soy campeona nacional). Debo aprovechar esta noche.

Me inclino suavemente sobre tu dormido rostro...que se ve tan tierno...

Estoy indecisa. ¿Lo haré o no lo haré? Creo que si.

Decido cerrar los ojos y dejarme caer suavemente sobre tu rostro. Pareces tan profundamente dormido, que creo que no te despertarás haga lo que haga.

Te beso suavemente. Luego te abrazo. De repente abres los ojos y me miras. Me detengo.

-Miki-chan...- Me dice Kaze, encendiendo la lámpara, en una voz suave.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a visitarte, mi príncipe...

-Miki- Me dice él, acariciando una de mis orejas suavemente.- Es muy tarde para venir a verme, ¿no crees?

-Si, pero es que si no te veo dormir a mi lado o si es que no me cercioro de que estás bien, no puedo dormir.

-Ah...

-Pero si quieres que me vaya...- Digo yo, levantándome.

-No!- Me dice él, tomándome del brazo.- Quédate si quieres. Esta noche.

Él se sienta en la cama.

Yo lo abrazo contra mi pecho.

-Kaze, quiero que entiendas, por favor, que si necesitas de alguien en un momento duro, me tienes a mi. Porque, aunque no tengas apoyo, estaré ahí, velando por ti, protegiendo tu sueño como hoy, a tu lado, por la eternidad.

Él no duda en abrazarme. Luego me mira y se estira hacia arriba para besarme. Permanecemos abrazados un buen rato. Luego vuelve a apagar la lá se vuelve a acostar. Me mira y me dice al oído "Buenas noches, ángel".Continuo arrodillada mientras él se duerme. Le acaricio el cabello nuevamente. Miro por el balcón abierto la luna llena y el cielo estrellado. Me quedo acariciándole el cabello de nuevo. Le beso la frente y le digo:

-Buenas noches, mi niño...

Me dirijo al balcón. Le doy una última mirada. Se ve tan lindo...quisiera poder quedarme con él...pero no puedo. Si sus padres se enteraran de ello cortarían nuestra relación a toda costa. Y no quiero que eso pase. Antes de saltar del balcón, digo, dulce y suavemente:

**_-Buenas noches, mi amor. Duerme bien._**


	6. Fuerza

Gracias por todos sus lindos reviews! En verdad me regocijan mucho!

Respuestas!:

**_-Yukiko-Kun: Si, en cuanto lo escanee y lo mejore con el Paint Tool Sai...¿Como se llamaba la canción?Y ya somos dos las que querríamos a Kaze!_**

**_-ElsieRiver: Gracias...no te preocupes, cada uno piensa lo que quiere._**

**_-LauriiiSakuJ97: Gracias!Al principio iba a poner a Tora-Tora en este cap, pero me arrepentí a último minuto y...aquí está el ataque de la Nekomimi de nombre Miki!Fidio y Gianluca...veré que letra le pongo primero.¿Podrías decirme algo sobre la personalidad de Gianluca? Ah, y Kaze se opone a la idea de la tortura...pese a que piensa "daría lo que fuera porque pasara, asi Miki y yo podemos estar juntos..."._**

Este cap es de Kazemaru! Primero fue su novia y ahora él!

Un preview del próximo capítulo, Guerra:

_"Me gusta todo de ti. De hecho, me encanta._  
_Es una pena de que nuestro amor sea como una guerra permanente, en la cual la mayoría de las veces pierdo, lógicamente."_

Una vez más gracias por sus reviews!

Disfruten!

**Disclaimer: Si Kazemaru Ichirouta me perteneciera, al igual que Inazuma Eleven, cosa que no pasó hasta ahora, las fans de Kaze no tendrían oportunidad alguna de amarlo. Sería mio.**

* * *

** VI **

** Fuerza (Con Kazemaru Ichirouta) (Kazemaru POV)**

Me preguntó una noche, mientras los dos mirábamos el cielo estrellado, mi novia Miki que era para mi la fuerza.

-¿A qué viene tal pregunta?- Le dije.

-A nada.

-Pero debe tener un motivo.

-Tu hablas muchas veces de la fuerza. Quieres volverte más fuerte. Eso quieres. A eso va mi pregunta.

-Ah...ya veo...

-Además...mientras estábamos en Dark Emperors...

Ese recuerdo me atravesó como una flecha.

**_"Flashback, narrado por Miki, durante el partido Raimon-Chaos, en las instalaciones de Alien_**

**_-¿Estás contento con lo que hiciste?-Te dije, mientras me acomodaba una de mis coletas. _**

**_-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntaste, sombríamente, mientras te dirigías a la dirección opuesta a la mia._**

**_-No hagas como que no entiendes. Tu te fuiste sólo para ganar fuerzas, ¿No es así?_**

**_-Si. ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que Tsubame se haya ido de Alien?_**

**_-Ahora creo que Tsubame tenía razón.- Me di media vuelta, quedando de espaldas a ti. Sonreí malvadamente.- Creo que fuiste una especie de tramposo._**

**_-¿Tramposo? ¿Qué dices, mujer?_**

**_-Obsérvame.- Dejé uno de mis ojos a la luz. Estaba rojo, y el otro naranja brillante.- Es lo que hace la ira de no poder soportar la traición a mi equipo._**

**_-Deja ese tema de lado.- Me dijiste.- Vamos a entrenar. El partido está cerca._**

**_-Bien, pero no cuentes conmigo como delantera."_**

-Mi concepto de fuerza desde Dark Emperors no ha cambiado desde entonces.

-¿Cual concepto de fuerza?

-Este: La fuerza es la única cosa más difícil de alcanzar que vale la pena. Es lo que la humanidad ha ansiado encontrar siempre. Porque la fuerza es lo único con lo que se puede enfrentar al destino que sea. Es lo único que le falta a cualquier persona para ser completamente perfecta. La fuerza es lo más inalcanzable que existe. Pero si yo logro alcanzarla, tendré el poder suficiente para poder jugar bien y enfrentarme a cualquier rival que se me presente. Odio el hecho de que sé que la fuerza suficiente no reside en mí aún. Pero no puedo evitar oírlo resonar en mi mente, cada vez que me voy a rendir. Por eso me uní a Alien. Me duele recordar que traicioné a mis amigos sólo porque quise ganar más fuerza. Por eso no me gusta que hables de eso conmigo. Tú tenías razón cuando me dijiste "Me siento una traidora. Sólo por ti. Es todo tu culpa.", "Creo que fuiste una especie de tramposo" o "Tú te fuiste para ganar fuerzas, ¿no es así?". Yo ya lo sabía, pero me dolía admitirlo. La fuerza...es algo que deseo en el fondo de mi alma. Pero, por culpa de esa fuerza, cometí un horrible error...y te involucré a ti, la chica que más amo en toda mi vida, y te hice sufrir. Perdóname.

Miki logró entender que era la fuerza para mi. Me abrazó, pues yo lloraba al final. Me comprendió, no me volvió a preguntar eso nunca más, pues sabía que me hería de cierta manera.

De todas maneras, mis ansias de fuerza no se han detenido. Aún espero el día en que sea más fuerte para enfrentar cualquier adversidad.

Pero de manera honesta, no como el error que cometí al unirme a Alien.

Fuerza y traición son dos cosas diferentes. Al fin lo aprendí.

Mis errores serán compensados sólo con la victoria, y el día en que eso pase...

_**Seré lo suficientemente fuerte.**_


	7. Guerra

Sigo después de un viaje de 3 o 2 semanas, pero igual sigo!

Las respuestas!:

**-toaneo07: Si, él aparecerá en la letra Q, llamada Quizás.**

**-hono-chan: Tal vez Ulvida aparezca en el X, llamado "X-rays". Gracias por tu sugerencia.**

**-MizuKi-chan-18: Si...Kaze a veces es taan...no sé...serio en su manera de pensar...pero te juro que en mi fic Dark Empress (Que pronto será publicado, el nombre significa emperatriz oscura) será **  
**el enemigo. Aquí está tu continuación...**

**-Conciencia: Gracias. Si, algunos problemas de reiteración algunas veces. Me siento honrada con tu review. Me hace sentir la mejor persona del mundo (ya no exageres). La definición se me **  
**ocurrió porque...no sé...creo que yo creo que la fuerza es así. Al igual que Kazemaru, aún no he logrado alcanzarla, y eso me pone mal. Y Miki lo probará en Dark Empress. Gracias, una vez más por **  
**tu review. Espero sigas este fic y pongas más reviews.**

Más Info de Sabina en mi perfil, sección Inazuma Eleven. De nuevo puse la edad que yo creo que tiene Kido. Un preview del capítulo H, llamado Hyo Jung:

**_"Hyo Jung lo sabe._**  
**_Suzuno Fuusuke es suyo, y de nadie más. No dejará que una japonesa se lo lleve de nuevo."_**

Ok, aquí está el capítulo, disfruten!

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y Kido Yuuto no me pertenecen. Sólo Sabina. Pero...El dia en que me pertenezca las fans de Kazemaru ya no tendrán chance...Miki se meterá en la serie y ahí_**  
**_van a quedar...(risa psicótica de Higurashi)_**

**_ VII _**

**_ Guerra (Con Sabina) (Sabina POV)_**

Y te miro dormir.

Tu duermes inocentemente. No puedo esperar a que abras los ojos para ver cómo son.

Me gusta todo de ti. De hecho, me encanta.

Es una pena de que nuestro amor sea como una guerra permanente, en la cual la mayoría de las veces pierdo, lógicamente.

Acaricio tu rostro con calma. No pareces notarlo. Tampoco notas el hecho de que acaricio tu cabello silentemente.

Luego acaricio tus brazos. No te das cuenta. Estás tan dormido que ni cuenta te das.

Acaricio tu cuello con suavidad. Te abrazo. Te dejas abrazar, no como cuando estás despierto, que me evitas a toda costa.

Me doy cuenta de que mientras no despiertes, serás mio. Mío como nunca. Y no dejaré que ninguna chica se acerque a ti.

Ni siquiera Haruna. Ella no vale para ti.

Porque, ¿sabes? Tu padre y yo te cuidamos de niño. Pero yo no soy ninguna pariente tuya, extrañamente.

Soy una amiga de la familia. Nada más, pero me siento tan cercana a ti...

Yo te conozco más que nadie. Igual que tu padre.

De todas formas...cuando despiertes y me veas abrazada a tu cuerpo...seguro que me retarás, pese a ser 4 años mayor que tú.

Raro. No entiendo como una chica de 17 años puede estar con un chico de 13...pero es amor, es lo más importante.

Aunque tu niegues cuando te quedas mirándome sonreir y te pregunten "¿Tu amas a Sabina?" o "¿Te gusta ella?", sé que sin importar lo que tú me digas dirías "Si"...

Es como si te leyera la mente. Estamos conectados por una fuerte química. Pero nunca olvidaré ese día...

**_"Flashback, 4 meses antes, al atardecer en el jardín de Sabina_**  
**_Nosotros nos estábamos columpiando. Me gusta estar ahí en los atardeceres y mirar al sol ponerse. Luego lancé la pregunta:_**

**_-¿Te gusta alguien?_**

**_Te quedaste en silencio. No ibas a responder a esa pregunta. Volví a columpiarme de nuevo. Tu te detuviste y en una voz baja, pero audible para mi dijiste:_**

**_-Si...tu me gustas..._**

**_Me quedé como 'Kya...imposible'. _**

**_-¿En serio?- Te pregunté, con la esperanza de oír que si._**

**_Completamente avergonzado, trataste de negarlo._**

**_-No! No, en serio!_**

**_-Mentiroso...- Te dije.- No importa, mejor ni hubiera hablado de ello."_**

Te he acompañado desde siempre. Desde Teikoku hasta Inazuma Japan.

Otro momento que no se me ha olvidado es cuando te dí ese beso después del partido contra Raimon...te quedaste mirandome con asombro. Pero después me pediste que lo hiciera de nuevo. Y lo  
hice. Te encantó.

Llegó el momento de irme. Acaricio tus brazos desnudos de nuevo antes de besarte e irme de la habitación diciendo:

-Este es un secreto entre tú y yo.

Me levanto. Y sólo se puede ver en el paisaje, mi fina silueta pelirosada en un vestido blanco. Escucho antes de irme que me llamas débilmente:

-Sabina...yo te amo...

Me limito a sonreírte. Ha acabado otra noche de amor entre los dos. _**Y otra guerra, la cual yo he ganado.**_


	8. Hyo Jung

Gracias por sus reviews! Los quiero! Las respuestas:

**_-hino-senpai: Creo que haré uno, me has convencido. Se llamará Yume, que quiere decir sueño._**

**_-hono-chan: Los capítulos que tienen preview es porque ya están listos. Pero me has dado una idea para la segunda parte. _**

**_-LovelyGirl84: Wow, ya veo qué tienen tú y Elsie en común: A las dos les gusta una pareja mia. A Els le gusta mucho el KarlaxSakuma y a ti el Mikimaru...(Al fin le he encontrado un nombre a la pareja...). No te preocupes, que en Dark Empress aparecerán muchos recuerdos de ellos dos: Como se conocieron, las citas que tuvieron, la increible complementación y los problemas amorosos de Miki. Sabina ha escuchado eso! Dice que no te lo va a prestar ni loca, aunque Kido se quiere escapar XD dice que prefiere una fangirl a una loca desquiciada como Sabina..._**

**_-Yukiko-Kun: Comprendo, Senpaii. Por eso tómate tu tiempo para leerlos. No importa, como dijo Len Kagamine en Kami Hikooki: "Te estaré esperando por siempre"!_**

**_-inayaon (pese a que su review es del cap 1): Si, acabo de cambiar mi parecer...Endo se va a quedar con Natsumi! ¿Conmovedor? Si, es verdad, yo soy la reina del drama XD..._**

No puedo creer que hayan trasladado la sección de Inazuma Eleven a juegos y más encima que me quitaran el derecho de que Princess tuviera a Edgar como personaje! No importa. Un preview de la letra I, llamada Ilusión, con Eliza Forest (más info de ella si siguen el fic Princess):

**_"Tu me mereces. Pues ninguna otra chica en Inglaterra te quiere más que yo._**

**_Pero, tu no lo crees así._**

**_Ok, te doy la libertad de andar con quien quieras y cuando quieras._**

**_Pero no dejaré de pensar en ti. Pues te amo."_**

**Advertencia si siguen el fic Princess: El capítulo I tiene un adelanto del capítulo 10 de Princess, titulado "Eliza, yo te amo!", así que si quieren lean el flashback, y si no, no.**

**_Disclaimer: Solo Hyo Jung Lee me pertenece, el resto no. Si me perteneciera...ya saben el resto del asunto..._**

* * *

**_ VIII _**

**_ Hyo Jung (Con Hyo Jung Lee)_**

Hyo Jung lo sabe.

Suzuno Fuusuke es suyo, y de nadie más. No dejará que una japonesa se lo lleve de nuevo.

Ella siente que Suzuno ya no es japonés, sino que es coreano. Solo lleva poco tiempo con él, pero fue amor a primera vista.

Ella siente que lo conoce desde toda su vida, que todos esos besos que le ha dado en sus labios en secreto fueron como una ida al cielo en poco tiempo. Siente que él es más que un delantero de Korea Fire Dragon. Es más que lo que todos creen que es. Es como el novio que toda su vida esperó.

Suzuno es frio como el hielo y serio como ella. Sus ojos azules zafiro le enamoraron desde el primer instante. Su albino cabello es como la nieve: suave y frio. Su voz es severa la mayoría de las veces. Pero dulce. Dulce en cierto sentido.

Y Hyo Jung se siente más que la cheerleader de Korea Fire Dragon al verlo: Se siente como si fuera una...diosa...

Al principio no se llevaban bien, él no le prestaba atención.

Pero poco a poco se fueron enamorando, o eso es lo que Hyo Jung cree.

Suzuno sigue pensando en Tsubame **_(se profundizará en el capítulo Q: Quizás, con Suzuno)_**. Aún quiere volver con ella.

Y eso es precisamente lo que la misma Hyo Jung quiere evitar.

Pero no puede evitarla. Y menos puede evitar los celos que le provocaron cuando vió a Suzuno y Tsubame besarse...

Ella odia a Tsubame. Ésta última también a Hyo Jung.

-Hyo-chan.

Esa era la voz de Suzuno.

-¿Qué?

-Te quedaste en blanco, eso es todo.

-¿Eh? Ah, si!

-En fin, ¿Nos vamos?

-Si...

Ella y él se retiran de la cancha. Él camina con sus manos en la nuca. Ella jugando con su collar con un dije de Ying Yang y sujetando la correa de su bolso.

-Ah, Hyo...

-¿Qué?

-Hable con Tsu-chan.- Dijo Suzuno, con ganas de fastidiarla.

Hyo Jung se puso seria.

-¿Y qué dijo?- Replicó, tratando de no parecer furiosa.

-Sólo dijo que me extraña. Nos volveremos a ver.

Hyo Jung llora en silencio.

-Hyo...

-Nada, olvídalo. No es nada.

-Sólo quería fastidiarte. Me gusta ver tus lágrimas corriendo por tus mejillas.- Suzuno rió (cosa que rara vez hace) y volvió a su expresión de seriedad.

-Tonto!- Le grita ella. Se detienen. Hyo Jung abraza a Suzuno y lo besa.

Definitivamente, Suzuno es el único hombre de su vida.

Y no dejará que esa tal "Tsubame" se le acerque. Nunca. _**Jamás.**_


	9. Ilusión

Gracias a todos por sus reviews...de nuevo, y como siempre! Las respuestas:

**-LovelyGirl84: Kaze será el enemigo en ese fic...la relación de Miki y Kaze estaba en peligro de muerte en ese entonces...Sabina dice que si no lo dejas tranquilo, te cortará la cabeza en dos. Pero **  
**igual te lo presta con la condición de que no se enamore de ti XD A mi Hyo me cae de lo peor. Odié a mi propio personaje. Más tarde se hace la linda frente a Suzuno. Incluso cuando Tsubame la **  
**llamó para ajustar las cosas entre las dos (y en son de paz, por cierto), en medio de la conversación tiró su celular a un rio! Bueno, lee el adelanto, después cuando leas el cap 10 de Princess, te **  
**impactarás.**

**-toane07: Y...así soy yo...XD**

**-Yukiko-Kun: Lo prometo, senpai! Porque de verdad eres tremenda!**

**-Elsie River: Siempre que quiero hacer a un personaje un/a verdadero/a bruja/o o tirano/a, siempre les termina gustando...no tengo mucho ojo para eso...ahorita mismo acutalizo el SakuKarla (ese **  
**nombre no me quedó muy bien...no tanto como Mikimaru...o Tsuzuno...)**

Un preview del capítulo J, titulado Juntos, con Mark y Dylan, narrado por Hailey:

**_"Me juro que amistad tan bella nunca me encontraré en el mundo._**

**_They're friends...forever._**

**_Y siempre estarán juntos."_**

Disfruten! Y los que siguen Princess...ya están advertidos...

**_Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y Edgar Valtinas no me pertenecen. Sólo Eliza Forest. Si me perteneciera Edgar, ya habría hecho a Eliza para que ese tipo dejara tranquila a Fuyuka..._**

****

* * *

**_IX_**

**_Ilusión (Con Eliza y Edgar) (Eliza POV)_**

Cada noche, cuando me acuesto, te encuentro dormido.

Mis pasos y la luz del pasillo no te despiertan en lo absoluto.

Me quito la ropa y me cambio a mi vestido, el cual sólo usé una vez en mi vida (para el funeral de mi madre). Es precioso. Negro, largo, no muy amplio, con mangas largas pegadas al cuerpo y  
cuello. Con él duermo cada noche.

Me acuesto a tu lado, con cuidado de no despertarte y de no rozarte aunque sea un cabello.

La ilusión de nuestra boda...cuando pasen los años...llena siempre mi mente.

No puedo dormir sin antes soñar despierta conmigo en un bello vestido blanco y contigo mirándome ese dia.

También con ese ramo de rosas blancas, rosadas y rojas que tu me prometiste que me darías algún dia.

Y en el momento en que me des el "si". Y en nuestro...beso...

Es algo que me da la fuerza todos los dias.

Es algo que me hace amarte.

Es algo que enciende mi alma y la mantiene encendida.

Se que yo no soy un completo "Angel". Yo me creo una princesa. A veces te tomo como algo menos que el capitán de Knights of Queen. Te tomo como un sirviente. Te controlo. Soy una  
manipuladora. Me creo bella. Siendo que hay cheerleaders que me pasan por millón: Mayra, por ejemplo **_(Mayra se verá en la letra R "Realidad")_**. Ella es tan exótica y sexy que no hay chico que se  
le resista. Miki. Sus orejas de gato tienen un encanto incomparable. Goenji y Atsuya han caído a sus pies. Enamorados como un par de tontos. Pero ella los rechazó, pues sabía que Kazemaru era  
el único hombre en su vida, después de un mezclado pasado amoroso.

Pero aún así, te declaraste.

_**"Flashback, la noche de la fiesta, a las 12 de la noche**_

_**Todo comenzó cuando te fui a reclamar el hecho de que estabas con Fuyuka y no conmigo. Cuando me iba, me tomaste la mano.**_

_**-Espera! Eliza...yo...yo te amo, Eliza!- Me dijiste. Luego me besaste. Quedé impactada."**_

Eso fue una confesión fugaz. Pero bastó para que te ganaras mi corazón.

Tu me mereces. Pues ninguna otra chica en Inglaterra te quiere más que yo.

Pero, tu no lo crees así.

Ok, te doy la libertad de andar con quien quieras y cuando quieras.

Pero no dejaré de pensar en ti. Pues te amo.

Te abrazo por el cuello. No te das cuenta. Me apego más a ti. Adoro sentirte cerca mio.

Y me quedo dormida.

Pues tu...eres...

Aquella ilusión que toda mi vida ansié.

Si, y mi sueño se hizo realidad.

**_Pues tu estás a mi lado, durmiendo junto a mi, esta noche._**


	10. Juntos

Laurii-sempaiii! Te extraño, por eso aquí está tu petición...lamento si está mal escrita. Las respuestas:

**_-Elsie River: Si no fuera por Suzu, ella sería un ángel divino y seguiría su entrenamiento como sacerdotisa del templo Hyo-Sung-Chae, sus dos hermanas, Shi Chi Lee y Koo Hye Lee, están entrenadas ahí, ya que su madre, Hye Chan Lee, las manda a su entrenamiento, porque los Lee son una familia muy importante en Corea._**

**_-LovelyGirl84: Bueno...así es Kaze...El beso de Edo dejó a Eliza marcada de por vida, no sólo porque fue para declararse, sino porque luego se tornó más pasional...Bueno, no te quiero adelantar tanto. Tsubame es un ángelito comparada con Hyo. Son dos caras completamente diferentes._**

**_-hono-chan: ¿Yo? ¿Princesa? No...no es para tanto...la princesa es Eli..._**

Un preview del capítulo K, "Kisu shite kureru Kana", con Osamu y Hitomiko:

**_"Hitomiko...ella era tan diferente a él...pero..._**

**_Ciertamente se sentía igual._**

**_Ellos sabían que no eran uno sin el otro."_**

Bueno, mil disculpas por los retrasos y mi pésima redacción en este cap. Laurii-Sempai, esto es para ti!

Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: El USA Unicorn, Mark, Dylan e Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen. Solo Hailey. Si me perteneciera...ya verán ellos lo que causaría..._

* * *

**_ X _**

**_ Juntos (Con Mark y Dylan) (Hailey POV)_**

He sido silente testigo de la amistad de Mark y Dylan.

They are very, very close friends. (Son amigos muy, muy cercanos)

They don't know that yo los he observado por toda sus lives.

Desde la childhood (niñez) hasta now.

Nunca se separarían, ni aunque yo se los ordene.

Son más unidos que...no sé...un par de hermanos...

I think that them friendship is very beautiful... (Creo que su amistad es muy bella)

-¿Hailey? ¿Hailey?

-¿What?- Pregunté, desconcertada.

-You were...like...no sé...not in earth, right? (Tu estabas...como...no en la Tierra, ¿Bien?)

-Ah, sorry, captain. Estaba pensando en toterías. Nothing to worry about. (Nada por qué preocuparse)

-Let's go.- Dijo Dylan.- Want to eat some pizza? (¿Quieren comer Pizza?)

-Why not?- Dije yo.

Fuimos a comer pizza. Nos quedamos en el campamento. Eran como las 10 de la noche. Apegué la oreja a la puerta de Mark y Dylan. I thought that I've heard something on there. (Creí que escuche algo ahí.)

-Mark...

-¿Yes?

-¿Recuerdas que cuando niños juramos ser Friends Forever?

-Si. Perfectly.

-¿En serio lo decías?

-Yeah. ¿Por qué?

-Como has estado mucho con Hailey...no sé...pienso que me olvidarás...

-I won't forget never, ever our friendship. (No olvidaré nunca, nunca nuestra amistad)

-Lo dices...¿En serio?

-Yes, I promise it.

Mark abrazó a Dylan. Me juro que amistad tan bella nunca me encontraré en el mundo.

They're friends...forever.

**_Y siempre estarán juntos._**


	11. Kisu Shite Kureru Kana

Woo...dia más productivo de INK...capítulo 10 y 11 de una sóla vez...Las respuestas!

**_-Elsie River: No, es la novia de Domon. Tal como Li-chan tiene a Ichi-kun...y...las hermanas de Hyo siempre le recalcan "No vale la pena la arrogancia por un hombre" Pero ella simplemente hace como que no están. Loca._**

**_-hono-chan: Yeah! Lovely and cute :3_**

**_-LovelyGirl84: Y...esa es la manera de hablar que le dan a Dylan y a Mark...además Hailey es nativa de Chicago...Aquí viene un Hitosamu! Quedé conforme con este cap._**

Un preview de la letra L, Lealtad, con Atsuya:

**_"-¿Qué pasa, Fubuki-kun?- Te preguntó Kazemaru. Te vio llorando._**

**_-Hermano...muchas gracias, de veras muchas gracias!- Dijiste._**

**_-De nada- Te dije._**

**_Y sonreí."_**

Disfruten!

**_Disclaimer: Osamu Saginuma, Hitomiko Kira e Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen. Si me perteneciera, el equipo estaría mendigando por las calles..._**

* * *

**_ XI _**

**_Kisu shite kureru kana (Quiero besarte) (Con Osamu Saginuma y Hitomiko Kira)_**

Ellos se conocían desde antes. Hitomiko no le prestaba mucha atención. Prefería enfocarse en su hermano menor. Quería que él llegara a ser uno de los mejores.

Mientras que Osamu (mas bien llamado Desarm) sólo entrenaba, para alcanzar el nivel de Hiroto (mas bien llamado Grant). Y era el "Hermano mayor" de Tsubame. Pues él la ayudó después de que Grant la amenazó fieramente con que no volviera a creerse la mejor. Porque una delantera estrella en un equipo donde la mayoría de sus jugadores eran hombres era absurdo, según Grant. Luego le tiró balonazos en el pecho y en el estómago un par de veces. Luego se fue riendo.

Osamu la ayudó a levantarse, y a recuperar sus heridas, y desde entonces eran los mejores amigos. Hasta que Épsilon se formó completamente y empezó a entrenar. Tsubame empezó a enfocarse en Diamond Dust, donde consiguió ser la número 10 del equipo, bajo el nombre de Frost. Pero no fue por mucho, pues una severa lesión la hizo alejarse del campo de juego. Y le cedió el turno de ser el mejor a Gazelle (Más bien Suzuno), el capitán, con quien más tarde comenzó un noviazgo.

Después de que el "Instituto Alien" dejó de existir, cada uno tomó caminos diferentes. Tsubame se fue al Inazuma Japan, cansada de tantas trampas por parte de Suzuno. Hiroto también se fue a Inazuma Japan. Midorikawa también. Suzuno y Haruya se fueron a Corea, para ver si tenían más suerte. Allí se hicieron amigos de Terumi (más bien Aphrodi) y quedaron en el Korea Fire Dragon.

Osamu y Hitomiko entrelazaron caminos. Él formó un equipo donde ella era la entrenadora. Pues bien era sabido el hecho de que ella llevó a la victoria a Raimon.

Pese a todos los duros entrenamientos...a Osamu no le importaba el dolor que tuviera que pasar.

Mientras viera la sonrisa de SU Hitomiko, él sería feliz.

Porque ella era quien más le importaba en ese momento.

Porque él la amaba.

Hitomiko...ella era tan diferente a él...pero...

Ciertamente se sentía igual.

Ellos sabían que no eran uno sin el otro.

Hitomiko fue a ver a Osamu después del partido. Estaba en su habitación.

-Osamu...

-Perdóname, Hitomiko-sama...no pude hacer nada más por ti...

-Osamu...está bien...- Hitomiko dibujo una amarga sonrisa en su cara.- Yo tuve la culpa. Desde que decidí jugar contra Kudou presentía que perdería, pero lo oculté bajo mi típica máscara de seriedad...

-Hitomiko-sama...

Hitomiko negó con la cabeza amargamente y volteó la cara para que no la viera llorar.

-Hitomiko...

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza. Se volteó para encontrarse con un serio pero feliz Osamu, quien ni bien Hitomiko volteó, la besó suavemente. Hitomiko se dejó llevar por el momento. Ella sabía que tenía que disfrutar el momento. Se abrazaron.

-Mi amor...- Le dijo Hitomiko a Osamu al oído.

-¿Mi...amor?- Preguntó este, confundido pero a la vez fascinado.- ¿Entonces...?

-Somos novios desde hoy para siempre.- Hitomiko acostó a Osamu sobre la cama y lo volvió a besar.- ¿Algún problema?

-No...Hitomiko...

Definitivamente, esa noche iba a ser la mejor para la entrenadora y para Osamu.


	12. Lealtad

Y aquí les viene el cap 12! Las respuestas:

**-Elsie River: Ella me cayó bien a mi, pero cuando dijo "Goenji, te voy a pedir que salgas del equipo" yo dije "Oh...hell! Maldita entrenadora púdrete en las llamas del infierno!". Pero luego me cayó **  
**mejor. ¿Te gusta Mark?**

**-LovelyGirl84: Hito-chan es genial. Me gusta mucho esta pareja, por eso lo hice lo mejor posible. A ver si hoy día estreno el Mikimaru, dedicado a ti, Nu-chan.**

**-toaneo07: Y...así soy yo XD**

Un preview del capítulo M, Mar con Caroline y Tsunami, POV de Caroline:

**_"Quisiera echarme a tus brazos y besarte de nuevo_**

**_._**  
**_Cuando te beso, siento superar la ola más grande de Sidney._**

**_Prometo pasarme por Okinawa y esperar tu regreso._**

**_Eso si, cuando tenga tiempo. "_**

Atsuya vive en la mente de Fubuki para mi...no quiero críticas!

Disfruten!

**Disclaimer: Los gemelos Atsuya y Fubuki, al igual que la serie donde pertenencen, no son de mi propiedad. Si no...(mira a todos los de Inazuma Japan con una mirada de fangirl yaoista) Creo que ellos ya estan advertidos.**

* * *

**_XII _**

**_Lealtad (Con Atsuya) (Atsuya POV)_**

-Carta para ti, Fubuki-kun!- Anunció Kazemaru, animado.- No hay firma.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó mi hermanito.- Voy a ver qué dice.

Abrió la carta. Comenzó a leerla con mucha atención:

_"Hermano:_

_Sé que no te he vuelto a hablar. Pero quiero que sepas que estoy allí._

_No te imaginas lo que pensé después del accidente. Estaba enterrado entre la nieve. Respiraba con muchísima dificultad. El techo del auto estaba a centímetros de mi cuerpo._

_-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Hermanito?- Pregunté yo a duras penas. Con terror vi a mis padres, ya muertos por el frio. Una vez más cayó nieve, enterrándome por completo y esta vez situando el techo _  
_sobre mi cuerpo, matándome al instante. De repente sentí que me elevaba...vi mi propio cuerpo, lleno de sangre, muerto. Te vi. De repente despertaste de tu inconsciencia. Buscaste _  
_desconcertado con la mirada por mi y mis padres. No me encontraste. Después, un policía te sacó de allí. Al ver los cuerpos de nuestros padres y el mio te echaste a llorar. Estabas huérfano._  
_Sin opción, por dias, vagué sólo por Hokkaido. Hasta que te vi tan solo y desolado, me convencí. _

_Debía entrar a tu cuerpo. Eso hice. _

_Tiempo despues, me di cuenta de que te estaba haciendo mucho daño emocionalmente. Tu ya no sabías quien eras._

_Creí que era el momento para irme._

_Pero no te dejé, pues sabía que los dos podíamos superar esto juntos._

_Yo te quiero mucho, hermano. No me iría de tu lado aunque me lo pidieran. Soy tan leal como un perro guia a su amo ciego._

_Si me fuera de tu lado, no sé que sería de mi._

_Por eso no me iré de tu lado. Porque sin ti, moriría. Y tú no tendrías con quien hablar alguna vez._

_Siempre contigo, Atsuya, tu hermano."_

La carta cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa, Fubuki-kun?- Te preguntó Kazemaru. Te vio llorando.

-Hermano...muchas gracias, de veras muchas gracias!- Dijiste.

-De nada- Te dije.

**_Y sonreí._**


	13. Mar

Gracias a todos por sus lindos reviews! Las respuestas:

**_-Elsie River: No sé...mientras dormía, él se salió de su cuerpo...o algo así XD No...mis 3 chicos lindos internacionales son Gianluca (*w* es muy lindo), Edo (se parece a Kaze, obvio) y Bjorn (El capi _**  
**_de Qatar...es sexy...tiene una mirada de gato...encantadora) Si..es que era mi dia productivo XD_**

**_-hono-chan: Ya te dije que la princesa es Eli...pero igual si, soy la princesa del drama en cierta forma XD_**

**_-Otogawa Francis: Antes de hacer este capítulo, ya lo tenía planeado...así de bonito XD...de nada!_**

**_-LovelyGirl84: Sip...porque tu lo pediste! XD y además es porque...no sé...XD Aquí viene el cap M. Estoy planeando un fic llamado "School Angels", que es un AU con Tsuzuno, Hyozuno, Mikimaru, _**  
**_Goenjiruna, Edoliza, SakuKarla, Sabikido, Mayjorn y tal vez Endotsumi y Hitosamu. Te daré unos previews: Kaze es un vampiro, Edo su hermano mayor, Miki la nekomimi, Goenji ángel al igual que _**  
**_Hitomiko, Haruna es normal...Suzuno y Tsubame son los "emperadores del hielo", Hyo es una sacerdotisa Ying Yang y Karla y Terumi son descendientes de Atenea y Zeus._**

Un preview de la letra N, Narcisismo con Terumi:

**_"Sé que algunas veces soy así, creyéndome la gran cosa._**

**_Pero es que Karla no se da cuenta. No sabe que soy otro en mi interior._**

**_La extraño."_**

Disfruten!

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Tsunami no me pertenece. Inazuma Eleven menos. Sólo Caroline. Si me pertenecieran...ahí van a conocer al equipo chileno._**

**_ XIII _**

**_Mar (Con Tsunami y Caroline) (Caroline POV)_**

Querido Tsunami:

Te escribo esta carta desde las costas de Sydney, Australia.

Aquí vivo yo, por cierto. Si estuviera junto a tí, me hubiera reído un poquíto, ji, ji.

Miré el mar y ¿Qué crees? Me acordé de ti, amor.

Y es que los dos amamos el mar!

Eso es cierto, lo sé.

Por algo me pediste ser tu novia apenas acabó el partido de Australia.

Pero no le dijiste a nadie.

Hasta que ese tal "Kazemaru" lo descubrió todo.

El capitán me anda pidiendo citas cada 5 minutos!

Pero yo le digo netamente que no y no se rinde, mi amor!

No sé que hacer con esta situación!

Escribirte me alivia mucho.

Quisiera echarme a tus brazos y besarte de nuevo.

Cuando te beso, siento superar la ola más grande de Sydney.

Prometo pasarme por Okinawa y esperar tu regreso.

Eso si, cuando tenga tiempo.

Te ama tanto como tu amas el mar,

Caroline.

_Pd: Te echaré una competencia de Surf y así concretaremos nuestro amor a mi manera. Te amo, Tsunami!_


	14. Narcisismo

Gracias! Por mi nueva Fan y por los reviews! Las respuestas:

**-Lena Aldena: Bueno, debo decir que estoy muy contenta por saber que tengo una nueva seguidora en este fic. Gracias, y gracias a Els por la recomendación.**

**-Elsie River: No importa, mientras más reviews, más pronto habrán actualizaciones. Oh, God. El capi de Australia va a tener problemas...XD**

**-hono-chan: No te preocupes, te esperaré. Waah...*w* me admiran...**

**-LovelyGirl84: ¿Yo ángel? Noo...el ángel es Goenji y también Hitomiko...XD El fic School Angels pronto será estrenado. Y, tengo una mente muuuuy creativa, me pregunto si será porque las **  
**personas del signo Piscis son muy creativas...**

Un preview de la letra O, Onii-chan, con Karla (Vaya coincidencia...):

**_"Mi hermano y yo estuvimos separados toda nuestra vida. Mis padres decidieron eso. _**

**_Yo tengo apenas 11 años comparado con él, que tiene 13. Pese a ser menor uso más la lógica que ese..._**

**_Tipo._**

**_No puedo llamarle hermano."_**

Disfruten...aunque no quedé conforme con este cap.

**_Disclaimer: Oficialmente aviso que Terumi no me pertenece. Su hermana es mi invención. La serie tampoco me pertenece. Si me llegara a pertenecer, las chicas van a poner toda la serie de _**  
**_cabeza._**

* * *

**_XIV_**

**_ Narcisismo (Con Terumi) (Pov del mismo)_**

Se dice de narcisismo el hecho de admirarse a uno mismo.

Si, lo sé, soy perfecto. Soy un Dios de hecho.

Merecedor de la victoria y de lo mejor sin fin.

Sé que algunas veces soy así, creyéndome la gran cosa.

Pero es que Karla no se da cuenta. No sabe que soy otro en mi interior.

La extraño.

Quisiera poder pedirle perdón, pero ella de seguro que me dice...

**_"¿Estás loco? ¿Después del daño que me hiciste? No!"_**

El capitán anuncia la llegada de las cartas.

-Te llegó una carta, Terumi.- Me dice Suzuno.- Está firmada por tu hermana.

Es un sobre blanco con letras doradas. La carta está escrita a pluma fuente de tinta negra.

Pocas veces recibo cartas de Japón...¿Qué me querrá decir Karla?

Aunque últimamente han sido...

Insultos o falsas acusaciones.

Debe de estar muy enojada conmigo.

Abrí el sobre.

La carta decía:

**_"Terumi Baka:_**

**_Después de lo que me has hecho no tienes mi perdón. ¿Algo que agregar? Seguro que no, pensando siempre en ti mismo. Egocéntrico idiota. Te odio._**

**_Karla."_**

Cayó al suelo la carta. Mis manos temblaban y mi rostro tenía una expresión mitad sorpresa y mitad pena.

Karla fue muy dura conmigo.

Entonces decidí mandarle la respuesta.

**_Porque aún la quiero._**


	15. Onii chan

Gracias, Minna! Los quiero, y anuncio feliz que Imi no kotoba tendrá segunda parte T^T gracias a ustedes...Las respuestas:

**_-Elsie River: Quería verlo sufrir buajajajaja...Esto es lo que piensa Karla de Terumi antes de recibir la respuesta de éste último._**

**_-hono-chan: ¿En seriooo? (ojitos brillantes) Waah...me hace feliz saberlo..._**

**_-Lena Di Angelo: Y...hay que tener cuidado con Elsie Afuro XD O Lady von Afuro...como Edgar le dice "Lady Von Beethoven" a Eliza...A mi también me da lástima...algunas veces._**

**_-LovelyGirl84: Karla no lo va a dejar~ dice que si Sakuma no controla su ira lo deja...está bien, ángel, dime si quieres, no me molesta XD_**

Un preview de la letra P, Pena, con Kazemaru y Endo, Pov de Kazemaru:

**_"Lo escucho respirar._**

**_Pero no muy bien._**

**_Agitadamente._**

**_Si yo pudiera ponerme en su lugar, lo haría sin duda alguna, para salvarle la vida y morir por él._**

**_Pero no puedo."_**

Disfruten~

**_Disclaimer: Ese creído de Terumi e Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen. Solo Karlita._**

* * *

**_ XV _**

**_Onii-chan (Hermano) (Con Karla) (Karla POV)_**

Mi hermano y yo estuvimos separados toda nuestra vida. Mis padres decidieron eso.

Yo tengo apenas 11 años comparado con él, que tiene 13. Pese a ser menor uso más la lógica que ese...

Tipo.

No puedo llamarle hermano.

**_"Flashback, dias antes del partido Zeus-Raimon_**

**_-¿O...Onii-chan?- Ahí lo vi. Mirando al atardecer en una azotea. Decidí subir allí.- Terumi-kun...¿Eres tú?_**

**_Él, alertado por mi voz, se volteó._**

**_-¿Cómo es que tú sabes mi...?- Se detuvo a media frase. Me miró. Mis ojos rojos carmesí, iguales a los suyos, estaban llenos de lágrimas. La luz reflejaba mis rubios cabellos, iguales a los suyos. _**  
**_Somos gemelos.- Tu eres...imposible...¿Karla?_**

**_-Si, Terumi...soy yo...tu hermana pequeña...quien estuvo lejos de tí toda tu vida, he vivido sola, sólo con pocas personas de mi familia. Pensando en que será de aquel chico rubio de ojos carmesí _**  
**_que velaba por mi bien y que, cuando era bebé, nunca se alejaba de mi. Después de 8 años de busqueda, te encontré...Teru...- Él se acercó a mi abrazándome, llorando de emoción._**

**_-Karla...te extrañé...te extrañé mucho...pensé tantas veces '¿Y Karlita? ¿Cómo estará? ¿Se acordará de mi? ¿Donde está?' y creo que ahora encontré la respuesta. Karla..._**

**_No pude soportarlo y en segundos, un par de gemelos rubios de ojos rojos lloraban de emoción por su reencuentro."_**

La traición...

**_"Flashback, 2 dias después del reencuentro de Terumi y Karla..._**

**_-¿Que hiciste QUÉ?- Le dije yo desconcertada.- ¿Vas a renunciar a mi sólo por el trato con un tipejo para volverte más fuerte?_**

**_-¿Algún problema con eso, Karla?- Me dijo descaradamente.- Si así lo crees, vete._**

**_-Idiota...idiota...tramposo e idiota! Mi hermano Terumi no era así...¿Donde está mi hermano? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi...?- Una cachetada en mi rostro calló mis palabras. Caí al suelo._**

**_-Así es tu hermano. Y si lamentas el hecho de que sea así, mala suerte. Ilusa.- Me tomó de las muñecas. Me puse de rodillas y volvió a golpearme, pero esta vez con el puño en el otro lado de mi _**  
**_rostro._**

**_-Te..ru...mi...- Susurré, llorando mientras me limpiaba la sangre que tenía en la parte derecha de mi boca."_**

Por eso, después del partido, me fui con Sabina y Miki, mirándote con resentimiento. Luego te dije "No te soporto. Si quieres volver a verme, cambia" y te dí la misma cachetada que me diste a mi.

No quise volver a Corea contigo. Mi madre vive ahí, pues tú eres coreano. Pese a querer volver a verla, no quise nunca volver con Terumi. Traidor. Tonto.

Recibí una carta. Al terminar de leerla, la carta cayó y yo empecé a llorar.

La carta decía...

**_"Perdóname por todo, Karla..."_**


	16. Pena

**_Gente, no voy a estar por un tiempo, así que no esperen muchas actualizaciones. Las respuestas:_**

**_-hono-chan: Te pondrás más sentimental todavía aquí..._**

**_-LovelyGirl84: Vamos a ver si Hyo lo defiende de esta...super Nuria al rescate! XD_**

**_-Elsie River: Grapcias! Y...tu sufrirías porque lo ultraquieres, ¿No?_**

**_El próximo capítulo se profundiza en Suzuno. Y el S en Tsubame. Un preview del capítulo Q, Quizás, con Suzuno:_**

**_"Quiero llorar cada vez que me acuerdo de ella._**

**_De alegría, pero también de pena._**

**_Me duele saber que ya no está más conmigo._**

**_Quizás todavía me ama."_**

**_Disfruten!_**

**_Disclaimer: Yo les aviso cuando me vengan a pertenecer Kazemaru, Endo e Inazuma Eleven. Aún no me pertenecen! Pero Imi no kotoba SI!_**

* * *

**_XVI _**

****  
**_Pena (Con Kazemaru y Endo) (Kazemaru POV)_**

Lo escucho respirar.

Pero no muy bien.

Agitadamente.

Si yo pudiera ponerme en su lugar, lo haría sin duda alguna, para salvarle la vida y morir por él.

Pero no puedo.

Yo ya sentía que esto iba a pasar.

Si no hubiera sido porque no miré antes de cruzar una avenida...

Si no hubiera sido porque Endo se lanzó para salvarme la vida haciendo que un camión lo arrollara...

Si no hubiera sido porque su estado está en riesgo de muerte...

No sé...

A mi lado están Kido y Miki. Se enteraron de la tragedia. Yo lloro en silencio.

Ojalá que todo salga bien.

La enfermera sale.

-Eh...¿Hay algún Kazemaru aquí?- Pregunta ella.

-S...si...- Digo yo.- Soy yo.

-Él desea verlo.

Entro. Le hago una señal a Kido y Miki para que entren conmigo.

-Kaze...ma...ru...- Dice él, a duras penas. Tiene una mascarilla de oxígeno.

-Endo...Te ves...muy mal...

-No te preocupes...estaré bien...prometo velar por ti...si me muero...desde mi cielo...te observaré y te protegeré...Además...- Miró a Kido y Miki.- Tienes amigos que nunca te dejarán y te protegerán siempre.

-Endo...no puedes morir ahora...

Él cierra los ojos, sonriente. Su piel se pone más pálida. Miki le mide el pulso. Ella niega con la cabeza. Está muerto.

-Endo, no! Todo fue mi culpa...perdóname!- Ahora si que me eché a llorar. Primero sobre el cuerpo de Endo y luego en los brazos de Kido.

-Mi amor...tranquilo...- Me dice Miki.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?- Pregunto yo.- **_Está muerto...y todo por mi culpa!_**


	17. Quizás

_**Volví de las vacaciones y muy feliz! ¿Saben por qué? Por dos cosas: **_

_**1.- Se acerca mi cumpleaños! Quedan...5 dias!**_

_**2.- Estuve chequeando cada tanto INK y ¿Qué creen? Éste es el record máximo de reviews en un sólo cap! 6 reviews...Estoy súper feliz!**_

_**Las respuestas:**_

_**-Elsie River: Me dio pena imaginarme este cap, creéme! Gracias!**_

_**-hono-chan: Si...TT_TT-MizuKi-chan- 18: MIZUKII-SEMPAAAAAI! Volvisteee! TwT qué feliz estooy! Siempre si no mueren arrollados o se suicidan o los mata alguien...así son mis ideas! (Kaze: Si...No! Endo! *se echa a llorar y Miki se lo lleva)**_

_**-dikimiki0chan: Así es el capitán! No soy quien para opinar aquí, pero el Tsunatoko que estás haciendo es bastante bueno, felicidades! (¿A Diki? ¿A Miki? ¿A las dos? o.o)**_

_**-kamon-dark-kazemaru: No sé si habrá otro como este...pero en la segunda parte tal vez...**_

_**-LovelyGirl84: ¿En serio? Debo ser muy dramááááática~ Te va agustar mucho el cap 3 de School Angels porque hay un momento Mikimaru super tierno! Me he pasado por el grupo. Espero que progresen mucho!**_

_**Un preview del cap R, Realidad, con Mayra Nyuma:**_

_**"Salir de la realidad es algo que no me cuesta hacer.**_

_**Siempre estoy inmersa en mi mundo de fantasía.**_

_**Como una niña pequeña que cree en los cuentos de hadas.**_

_**Como alguien que se fascina por algo inexistente."**_

_**Disfruten~!**_

_**Disclaimer: Suzuno Fuusuke no me pertenece, menos Inazuma Eleven me va a pertenecer. Tsuba-chan me pertenece. **_

* * *

**_XVII _**

**_Quizás (Con Suzuno Fuusuke) (Suzuno POV)_**

Quiero llorar cada vez que me acuerdo de ella.

De alegría, pero también de pena.

Me duele saber que ya no está más conmigo.

Quizás todavía me ama.

Quizás ya me haya olvidado.

Me acuerdo de ese día en el partido final contra Épsilon.

Vio a Fubuki tan mal que quiso ir hacia el, pero yo me limité a retenerle el hombro y a negarle con la cabeza, para decirle que se quedara conmigo.

La pobre bajó la mirada, con ganas de llorar por su falta de libertad.

Ella era como un cisne enjaulado.

Cuando se fue de Alien, rompimos nuestro vínculo al que los dos llamamos...

**_"Nuestra relación"._**

Después de cerca de 3 años de noviazgo, todo terminó.

Pero el día en que recibí una carta de ella, me sentí muy feliz de saber que aún me quería.

Luego le siguieron las llamadas por teléfono.

Y luego nuestro encuentro. Estábamos muy felices.

Pero Hyo Jung surgió como obstáculo. Ella no sabe lo que yo daría por matarla algunas veces. O cuanto desearía que me dejara tranquilo.

Porque con Tsubame era muy feliz.

Porque ella todavía me ama.

Y todavía me llama...

**Mi amor.**


	18. Realidad

**_Gente! Por causas de fuerza mayor, ya no podré poner las respuestas u.u_**

**_Siento la tardanza!_**

**__****Y un mensaje para Nu-**chan: Subiré un Mikimaru en lo posible, o tal vez dos. Te daré un adelanto. Uno de ellos se titula "Himitsu~Kuro no Chikai" (perdóname...Yukiko-senpai...), que relata la historia de amor entre un ángel (Kaze) y una humana (Miki). Y el otro se titula マイ恋 , que se romanizaría como My Koi (Literalmente Mi Amor), que trata acerca de una adolescente que conoce a un chico de un orfanato, del que se enamora y con el que mantendrá una relación, pero surge un problema: Hay otra chica que dice "Haberse comprometido" con el chico, y al darse cuenta de que ella no podrá cumplir su sueño de amarlo, decide suicidarse y matar al chico. Espero que te agraden!

**_Un preview del cap S, Soledad, con Tsubame:_**

**_"Me siento muy sola._**

**_Y destrozada._**

**_Las promesas que hice con los chicos se destruyeron."_**

Disfruten~

**_Disclaimer: Mayra Nyuma me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes no._**

* * *

** XVIII **

**Realidad (con Mayra Nyuma) (Mayra POV)**

La realidad.

Me aplasta.

Contra una espada.

De gran filo.

Quiero creer que soy la más bella de este planeta.

Quiero creer que nadie me supera.

Quiero creer que...

Ay, mejor me detengo.

Porque sé que es todo una falsa, horrenda y maldita...

**MENTIRA.**

Salir de la realidad es algo que no me cuesta hacer.

Siempre estoy inmersa en mi mundo de fantasía.

Como una niña pequeña que cree en los cuentos de hadas.

Como alguien que se fascina por algo inexistente.

Como (y sin ofender) Eliza con su idea de ser Reina de Inglaterra, lo cual no es una cosa imposible.

Ella no sabe que Edo...pertenece a la familia real de Inglaterra.

Y que algún día serán los reyes.

En cambio yo no puedo hacer nada.

Siempre habrá quien me supere.

Si, seré la "gata" de Björn, pero ¿Y eso qué mérito me da?

No importa, pues aunque la realidad me aplaste diciendo que todo es mentira, seguiré creyendo que soy...

_El diamante más bello._


	19. Soledad

Gente! Los quiero, gracias por sus reviews owo

Cada vez se acerca más el final!

Espero más reviews suyos owo

Un preview de la letra T, llamada Tiempo, con Natsumi:

_**"Siento que mientras más tiempo paso con él, mejor es.**_

_**Siento que mientras más tiempo me alejo de Japón, más extraño a las chicas, al equipo y a mi padre.**_

_**Siento que mientrás más tiempo me conozco es mejor para mi.**_

_**¿No es increible cómo el tiempo influye bien en nuestro actuar y decidir?"**_

Disfruten!

**Disclaimer: Tsubame-chan es la única persona que me pertenece. Inazuma Eleven no y Luka Megurine tampoco, al igual que su canción Just Be Friends.**

* * *

**XIX**  
**Soledad (Con Tsubame Junko) (Tsubame POV)**

Me siento muy sola.

Y destrozada.

Las promesas que hice con los chicos se destruyeron.

Una por equipo de Alien.

A Midorikawa, le hice prometer que no se exigiría más de lo que podía.

Pero lo hizo, en el entrenamiento previo al partido de Qatar.

A Osamu, le hice prometer que no sería cegado por la ambición de fuerza.

Pero fue cegado totalmente, al formar a Neo Japan.

A Hiroto, le hice prometer que no se creería la gran cosa. Pero lo hizo, cuando formó Genesis y creyó que podría ganarle a Raimon.

A Haruya, le hice prometer que no guiaría a Suzuno a hacer tonterías.

Pero lo hizo al formar Chaos.

Y por último, mi Suzuno me falló al formar ese equipo, pues le hice prometer que no haría más tonterías guiadas por Haruya o por otros.

Más encima, Hyo Jung se pone como**_ "soy lo mejor que le pudiera pasar a Suzuno"_** para ponerme envidiosa.

**LA ODIO! CON TODA MI ALMA!**

Quiero matarla! Ponerle los brazos en el cuello y matarla!

Sé que Suzuno piensa igual.

Aún así, sigo sin creer que él fuese quien más dolida me dejó con su traición. Él es mi novio. Y no puede ser. Así.

Como dijo Megurine Luka: "Solo amigos debemos de ser" y eso no lo soporto!

Quiero besarlo, echarme a sus brazos y decirle "Está bien, amor, ella no es nada!".

Pero no.

La soledad pasará y junto con eso...

Volveré a besarle y...

_**Será mio otra vez.**_


End file.
